My Sister's Wedding
by Fire nation rox
Summary: Will Aang and Katara ever get merryed, or will the evil Azulawho roxwin, and whos that strange mysterous person in all black, and why is shehe lercing in the shadows?sorry about taking it off, I had to give ya'll the better copyies!
1. Frozen Blossems!

The sun was right at the hill, casting a shadow behind everything. Sokka studied Katara's facial expression. Then Aang got on one knee, pulled something out of his pocket, Katara's

eyes watered, and then shook her head no.

"Yes! She said no, thank God!"

Sokka said as he turned back around to watch the rest. She then leaped upon Aang, as they kissed they rolled down the hill, still trying to stay kissing they held each other tight.

Unfortunately they were unattached when they reached Sokka's feet, she and he were laughing.

"Oh Sokka!"

Katara tried to say but still laughing, she then tried to stand up, but fell; Aang helped her to sit up.

"Oh Sokka, wonderful news... Aang and I are getting married!"

She shouted and then practically had her hand in his face.

"He said;"

She continued.

"That the heart makes sacrifices for the ones it loves. Isn't that original?"

"Yeah real original, Katara, look your too young to marry, your 16, and he's 14, both of you are too immature! Hold it off, just for a little bit, please?"

Katara stopped giggling, and had a serious look.

"Your just jealous, because all the girls you love, just don't feel the same as you, you can't ever get a girl... I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU DIED, AND I NEVER HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU, EVER AGAIN!"

"Katara, Katara wait! Come back!"

Sokka shouted to her retreating back. When Katara got back to the camp, it was very cold, and she was in tears. She flopped down on her sleeping bag, and cried hard. She felt very hurt.

"Mom, I wish you were here, I need you, and I wish Sokka could have taken your place."

Then Katara fell asleep. Back on the hill Aang just walked away.

"Way to go Sokka, you moron! Now she wants you dead!"

Sokka said to himself. He glanced over across the hill at the ocean and saw...Ships.

"I'll take care of that later, right now I must fix things with Katara.

Sokka ran for the camp, then tripped, and rolled all the way back down the snowy hill back to camp.


	2. Loving Engagements!

The sun was right at the hill, casting a shadow behind everything. Sokka studied Katara's facial expression. Then Aang got on one knee, pulled something out of his pocket, Katara's

eyes watered, and then shook her head no.

"Yes! She said no, thank God!"

Sokka said as he turned back around to watch the rest. She then leaped upon Aang, as they kissed they rolled down the hill, still trying to stay kissing they held each other tight.

Unfortunately they were unattached when they reached Sokka's feet, she and he were laughing.

"Oh Sokka!"

Katara tried to say but still laughing, she then tried to stand up, but fell; Aang helped her to sit up.

"Oh Sokka, wonderful news... Aang and I are getting married!"

She shouted and then practically had her hand in his face.

"He said;"

She continued.

"That the heart makes sacrifices for the ones it loves. Isn't that original?"

"Yeah real original, Katara, look your too young to marry, your 16, and he's 14, both of you are too immature! Hold it off, just for a little bit, please?"

Katara stopped giggling, and had a serious look.

"Your just jealous, because all the girls you love, just don't feel the same as you, you can't ever get a girl... I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU DIED, AND I NEVER HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU, EVER AGAIN!"

"Katara, Katara wait! Come back!"

Sokka shouted to her retreating back. When Katara got back to the camp, it was very cold, and she was in tears. She flopped down on her sleeping bag, and cried hard. She felt very hurt.

"Mom, I wish you were here, I need you, and I wish Sokka could have taken your place."

Then Katara fell asleep. Back on the hill Aang just walked away.

"Way to go Sokka, you moron! Now she wants you dead!"

Sokka said to himself. He glanced over across the hill at the ocean and saw...Ships.

"I'll take care of that later, right now I must fix things with Katara.

Sokka ran for the camp, then tripped, and rolled all the way back down the snowy hill back to camp.


	3. The Surprize!

Night came; Sokka and Aang were eating roasted bird. Katara hadn't came out yet. The fire was huge, all thanks to Aang.

"Do you...Hate me?"

Sokka asked Aang all of a sudden.

"Huh, what, oh yeah, yeah sure."

Aang said as he still stared at the tent that hid Katara, Sokka didn't take this personal,

so he asked another question.

"Do you hate...Katara?"

He asked smoothly.

"Huh, what, oh yeah, yeah sure."

Then Katara came out, see looked pale, her hair was down in messy waves, her eyes deep, full of emotion, sharp, still full of anger.

She sat away from Sokka, but away from Aang. The fire flickered making her face brightened, and somewhat darker. There was no light from the moon, for the storm clouds threatened a huge snow storm. Aang passed her a bird, it was medium and brown like dirt, Katara gave it a look, and then passed it back to Aang. Tears filled Katara's eyes Suddenly, the fire flew across the area, some bushes caught flame.

"Katara, hide in the tent, go!"

Aang shouted, as he pushed Sokka with her. Out of the underbrush came four fire soldiers who surrounded him. In the tent Katara struggled.

"Sokka, let me go, I've go to help him."

Katara finally broke free just to get captured. Katara went beserk looking for her fiancé.

"Sokka, I'm-."

Katara squirmed, and as she was shouting her mouth was covered. Almost as fast as they came they were gone.

"What! I'm not good enough to be kidnapped?"

Sokka shouted turned around then

BANG

Everything went dark for him, as he hit the ground. On the ship in all black Azula was smirking.

"That's the last of 'me."

The solider with his hand over Katara's mouth said.

"Take her to my brother."

Azula said then grabbed Katara's face swatted away the solider and examined him.

Then the solider took her by her arms opened a heavy metal door, and threw Katara in.

It was a long, long way down a dark passage, until she came to another door. It opened and

then...


End file.
